The Dog and the Praying Mantis
by Bluestar20337
Summary: Silver Wolf is an exiled soulreaper who has been stalking Sesshomaru who stole her heart the first time she laid eyes on him. Sesshomaru discovers her and invites her to join their little group...Nnoitra appears and her heart is torn between them both...
1. Not So Nice To Meet You

Care was all I could see in his amber eyes, as the little girl came running up to him through the bushes. "Rin...," he said as she showed him the bunny rabbit she had found. Sesshomaru was a tall humanoid demon with long silver hair with a white kimono with a red flower pattern.

"Lord Sesshomaru," yelled a little green frog-like demon as he pushed his way through the bushes where Rin just came through.

"What, Jaken" the Lord said.

"I found the scent of a demon heading this way, my Lord," Jaken said hurriedly.

I blinked, surprised. "I thought I had covered my scent completely," I whispered to myself. Sesshomaru looked where I was sitting in the tree spying on him and his weird little group (but mostly on him). He had amber colored eyes, a crescent moon on his forehead, and two purplish red colored lines on either side of his face. He had long silver colored hair.

"Come out I know you're their," he said. I fell out of the tree at the sound of him addressing me. I quickly recovered from my fall as my heart began to pound away. "What do you want?" he asked.I stared at him blankly, my mind searching for a way to protect my life.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked again narrowing his eyes. This is so not how I planned us to meet I thought to myself. I had been following him for a month watching and planning how to introduce myself to him. Now he was going to kill me and I'll never get to know him...unless I can find a way out of this. "Jaken take Rin away from here,"Sesshomaru snarled at the small frog-like demon.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken hurriedly replied." Come on, Rin." They left hurriedly.

"You have one more chance to answer my question," he said as he held up his right hand," Before I decide to kill you." His claws began to glow green and dripped with a liquid that burned the ground where it hit.

"I-I-I'm Silver!" I said as I finally found the courage (with a little visual prompting from the acid). At that second my wolf ears and tail popped out from my head and spine (as they often do when I get frightened).

"So you can speak," Sesshomaru said as his claws went back to normal and he took a step forward." Now, wench, what do you want?Why were you sneaking around?"

"I was scared," was all I could come up with.

"You were right to be scared. Such a low level demon as you could never challenge me."

"That's the thing. I'm not a demon," I stammered.

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know... Thats what I'm trying to figure out...May I please come with you?"

"You haven't earned my trust, but you may come with me," Sesshomaru snarled as he turned away. "Jaken, come here."

"Yes, m' Lord" was Jaken's response from the distance. Sesshomaru walked forward a couple steps and stopped.

He said," Are you coming or not?" He started walking again. My heart started to pulse faster. Was this really happening? I thought to my self as I ran to catch up with him.

Oops. I forget to introduce myself to you. Well its better late than never. My name is Silver Wolf. I'm 17 years old. That is all you will find out from me for now. Oh...by the way...I'm five foot four with long black hair that turned to red when the sun hits it in the right way. I have red eyes with the mangekyo sharingan in both. BTW...I'm very busty if you know what I mean...


	2. Kibashiro

_Hi everyone....I'm not exactly sure when Nnoitra is gonna come in....Hopefully he comes in soon...Nnoi-sama and Sesshy-kun are both so hot*nosebleed*  
Sorry if anyone seems OOC...Just tell me in the comments and I'll try to fix it._

_BTW Please comment... Ideas happily excepted..._

_

* * *

_

As I walked slowly behind Sesshomaru thoughts of what just happened haunted my mind.

_He spared me._

_why_

_Why let let me live if I've been stalking you,planning how to meet._

_We met in one of the worst possible ways_

_why_

_**WHY**_

The pitterpatter of little feet behind me made me forget about my interrogation of Sesshomaru's reasons. Rin and Jaken had finally caught up to us."Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

"What is it Rin?"Sesshomaru asked kindly.

"What is the lady's name?"

"Ask her yourself."

Rin came to a standstill while I caught up with them."Hi! My name is Rin! What's yours?"

"Silver,"I replied.

"Where did you get your ears and tail? I want some to!" she said quite clueless that they were sorta attached to me.  
_Wait...My ears and tail are still out...Damn!  
_I could feel my face heat up.

"Uhhhhhh, these are sort of attached to me...Sooooo...Ummmm....Yeah,"

I started to walk faster to catch up with Sesshomaru and Jaken (and to get away from Rin) to see if they were capable of having a decent conversation. I had closed about half the distance between us when a dog like creature with a white mask on its face and a hole in its chest appeared on our path.  
"Hollow,"I silently whispered to myself. It stood still for a millisecond before it sonidoed behind the weakest member of the group:Rin.  
The hollow raised a massive paw to swipe at her, when I drew my small daggerlike zanpakuto from its sheath beneath my trench coat.  
(Oops...I forgot to tell you guy's what I'm ...I'll tell you now. I was wearing a white strapless top with fishnet underneath, black skirt with fishnet leggings. I had long bootsthat went up to my knee. I wore an obsidian colored trenchcoat that stopped at my knees over this. Now back to the story.)I threw my zanpakuto with expert precision at the hollow. It hit the hollow right between the eyes. My zanpakuto fell to the ground as the hollow evaporated into dust. I walked by Rin, mussing up her hair as I went, to pick up my zanpakuto while all three of them stared at me still trying to process what had happened.

"Was that a demon?" Sesshomaru asked inquisitively.

"Sort of. It's called a hollow. That's what a spirit turns into if it has stayed on this world to long while harboring rotten emotions such as anger, grief, strife, revenge. I have encountered them before. I didn't think they could enter this world."

"Hmmm...Interesting...By the way, what do you call your sword?"

"Kibashiro"

* * *

_For anyone wondering Kibashiro meens Whitefang.  
Please leave comments! Flames accepted as well!:)_


	3. Discontinued

Okay sorry everyone who actually cares about this story...It has been discontinued do to lack of inspiration....So....I do have another story out called Collars Alcohol and Arrancar. It is at least one hundred times better than this so please check it out....


End file.
